everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Himmelstein Family
The Himmelstein Family are a fictional lineage appearing in the Everdream setting. Though their origins vary depending on the individual Universe within the Everdream Multiverse, they are always some form of Homunculi originally created by the Einzbern family, whom they usually serve as vassals. Description Physical Appearance Physically, members of the Himmelstein Familly are a diverse lot. At least naturally, anyway. They have a wide range of skin, hair, and eye colors, diverse body types and bone structures, and a wide range of hair and skin texture and type. Arguably, the features of every race are represented in their midst, though often in combinations that are not found in any naturally occuring population. However, in practice, every member of the Himmelstein Family generally appears to be an albino of Caucasian descent, with eyes some shade of red or pink and hair that is completely, or nearly completely, devoid of any pigmentation whatsoever. Their hair is straight, and they are normally devoid of most pubic hair. Most also conform to an androgynous physical appearance, with narrow shoulders and chin, large eyes, and fine facial features. Most do not exceed six feet in height. This is not a natural condition to the family's physiology, but rather an active cosmetic alteration on their part, made to conform to the aesthetics of the Einzbern family. To those with a proper awareness of the aptitudes of the family, it is generally possible to get a rough estimate of an individual's skill with shape-shifting and self-modification in accordance with how closely they adhere to this standard of appearance. Those who fall far from the norm are generally less capable of controlling their own physiology. This is not a perfect rule by any means, as there are individuals who actively prefer their natural state, or any of a number of alternate appearances, and those few who simply naturally have the desired appearance due to their genetic makeup. Individuals who chose to conform to their own genetic structure or who prefer alternative appearances vary wildly in size, shape, properties, and colorations, often in combinations of no known race. Physiology From a physiological standpoint, the Himmelstein Family is difficult to quantify. The family's members have an extremely diverse natural range of traits, with most members able to freely alter these properties as they see fit. To this end, the only commonalities they have are limited. All Himmelsteins are constructed of a nearly pure form of Ether Clump, a form of magical proto-matter that is given a structure by forcing it to imitate a specific telomerase and by binding it to the life force of the planet. All Himmelsteins, to a degree, are nothing more than an imprinted code written onto this material. This code, in turn, is generally changeable to the individual, allowing them to alter their own structure and appearance. The overwhelming majority of Himmelsteins derive this genetic structure from multiple individuals rather than a single person, as is common among other Homunculi. This, ultimately, is the source of their natural diversity. Many members of this family are only remotely related to one another genetically, if at all. Psychology It is generally understood that, by Human standards, all Himmelsteins are insane. Due to the method by which their bodies and minds are assembled from multiple sources, members of the family are prone to having conflicting instincts, which can, and often does, result in a degree of multiple personality disorder. This is compounded by the fact that, like other Homunculi, Himmelsteins are effectively programmed with the memories and personalities of their constituent genetic sources, often resulting in memories and behavioral traits that conflict with the current individual's. Since these memories and traits are often piecemeal, intentionally leaving expanses of information suppressed as a method of encouraging growth and development on the part of the individual, this can result in a remarkable degree of disassociation between the current self and the previous selves of their constituents, a dischord not commonly found in Homunculi. Some liken it to being able to remember multiple past lives, but only parts of those lives, which can be disorienting. In addition, members of the family, due to this mental instability, are prone to psychological disorders found in their constituents. Lacking a strong sense of personal identity and granted thoughts, knowledge, and memories which they cannot reconcile with their own level of emotional and physical development often results in a wide range of social and mental disorders. In order to help facilitate the development of more mentally and emotionally stable individuals, the Himmelsteins have developed a process of fabricating a second persona within the mind of each individual. This secondary persona, called a Spiegel, normally lacks sufficient sense of self and identity to be a threat to the developing persona of the individual and is normally derived from the single most significant donor of genetic and psychological information during the Coining process. This mental shadow is walled from control of the individual's body and acts as a sort of index for the arrayed memories of the Himmelstein. It protects the developing mind from being overwhelmed by knowledge and experience that it cannot comprehend as it develops, while at the same time allowing the individual to access specific memories as needed. In recent years, what may be a form of degradation has been noted, with these fabricated personas being closer to true souls in and of themselves. The reason for this is unknown, but individuals who seem to possess a Psychic Power akin to Expert of Many Specializations have become increasingly common. Spiritual Traits Members of the Himmelstein Family are spiritually complex beings. They are technically Human, conceptually, but as their life-force, their animus, is tied to Gaia, they also have traits akin to those of Elementals. Their bodies are constructed of magical energy in a solidified form, which grants them a Spirit aspect as well. In addition, virtually all members have at least some degree of a Vampiric aspect, stemming from the family's Magecraft and the legacies of its founder, an Unnumbered Dead Apostle Ancestor. They are all Magi to at least some degree, and further, they also have an aspect of being Composite beings due to their mental construction and secondary persona. Finally, they all bear some degree of a Shapechanger trait. On an individual scale, Himmelsteins are even more complex. Due to the nature of the source material used in their construction, some have Demonic or Divine aspects, or source material derived from the Phantasmal Races, as well as even more exotic traits inherited from their constituents. Just as nearly any physiological trait can be found in the family, nearly all Spiritual Traits can be found there as well, though with dramatically differing degrees of representation. Holdings and Resources The Himmelsteins have a rather large number of holdings around the world, most of which are owned and operated through aliases or subverted agencies. Several small corporations and businesses, minor government facilities and natural science research groups, terrorist and revolutionary cells, and the operations of a few organized crime rings draw funding and resources from the family, and in turn funnel more money and power back to them. However, their operations in the mundane world are relatively insignificant to them and their Einzbern masters. The most significant, at least to them, holding the family has is their own home. Simply referred to as Castle Himmelstein, the looming structure blocks the only safe passage into the valley that comprises the heart of Einzbern territory. The structure effectively acts as a wall-fortress, preventing large-scale entry via land into their masters' domain. Supposedly, the structure is modeled after the Millennium Castle, though large portions of it are underground, carved into the very mountains themselves. In regards to other resources, the flow of money, various contracts and arrangements, and the magical prowess the family possesses are sufficient to grant them access to all but the most exotic and unique of materials to at least some degree. Most members of the family enjoy these benefits in their own work, and through their own efforts they've managed to become largely autonomous over the generations. At least when it comes to mundane needs, anyway. Goals and Interests Serving the Einzbern The first and foremost function of the Himmelstein Family has always been to serve the Einzberns. It was for this reason that they were created, and it remains the driving force for their existence in nearly every reality in which they exist. This level of devotion is achieved through rigorous conditioning through their formative years, a matter often reinforced by the Einzberns occasional displays of power and authority, as well as their disdain for the vassal family. Contacts, Contracts, and Representation The Himmelsteins function as the primary liaisons for the Einzberns, interacting in their stead with the outside world and peerage in paranormal circles. The Einzberns themselves have long lead a reclusive lifestyle for their own reasons, reasons which demand that they not be put under the scrutiny of outsiders lest they lose status and influence. As such, the responsibilities of nearly all interactions with outsiders falls upon the Himmelsteins' shoulders. As such, they have made many contacts with outside agencies, both mundane and supernatural, managing holdings for themselves and the Einzbern family abroad. This also means that the Himmelsteins are responsible for forming business arrangements with other practitioners and lineages, requesting permissions to act within Holy Lands owned by other families, forming trade agreements with outsiders, and acting as legal representatives of the Einzbern Family should the Magus Association or other influential bodies attempt to take actions against the Family. Further, they are responsible for forming alliances as they are needed among other factions. Modernization The Einzberns have recognized that they are ill-suited to interacting with the mundane world as it progresses further and further from its magical roots and into the realms of science and technology. Due to the Family's lack of adaptability, they have tasked the Himmelsteins with "Modernization." Namely, they expect the vassal family to maintain an up-to-date understanding of the modern world as it advances, and to act as educators of Einzbern representatives that need to interact with the world at large. This is generally achieved by having a large number of agents in the field at any given time, operating under false identities in various different countries and walks of life. These individuals report back on world events, social and technological trends, and new information and technology that may be of use to either the Himmelsteins or Einzberns. Accumulation of Wealth A lesser function of the Himmelsteins, they are expected by the Einzberns to establish significant monetary resources in the mundane world. This is, ostensibly, due to the economic disaster that would result from the Einzbern Family producing and selling large amounts of gold in case of a financial crisis. In other words, they are responsible for building a windfall for themselves and their masters. This has been achieved mostly through investments in up-and-coming technologies, though the exact value of this windfall is significantly lower than the Einzberns would like. Acquisition of Resources The Himmelstein Family are responsible for the acquisition of exotic materials that are difficult to procure through conventional means. Catalysts for Summoning and Necromantic Rituals, exotic animal parts, rare soils and minerals, samples from various Phantasmal Races, rare or unique texts on Magecraft, Mystic Codes, Conceptual Items, and other resources that may be of use to the Einzbern's work are acquired through the Himmelsteins. Manual Labor The Himmelstein Family's members often serve as manual labor or assistants to the Magi of the Einzbern Family, providing support and manpower where the relatively small family needs it without requiring them to spend time and resources on producing additional Homunculi. This often results in them being given menial or demeaning tasks, especially those that the Einzberns themselves disdain. Military Service The Himmelstein Family makes up the bulk of the Einzbern's military force. All graduated members of the Himmelstein Family have at least some training in combat. Once coupled with their natural abilities and the properties of their Magecraft, most Himmelsteins are extremely dangerous in battle to modern paranormal beings. Though they have rarely acted as an active military force, they remain the first defense of the Einzberns, and one of the family's strongest weapons. If not the strongest. Espionage, Subterfuge, and Assassination The Himmelstein Family, as both the liaisons for the Einzberns and their military force, also make natural spies and assassins for the family. The shapeshifting tendencies common to the lineage make them exceptionally well-suited to impersonation and misdirection, intelligence gathering, sabotage, deep cover missions, and strategic removal of threats. Though it remains unclear on just how many people they've killed through such methods over the centuries, the fact that they even have a Grand Master of Espionage and Assassination is generally considered proof enough that they've relied on such methods with at least some frequency. Versatile Magecraft One of the main reasons the Einzberns keep the Himmelsteins in their service despite the family's odd traits lies in a simple fact: the Einzberns are dedicated to Alchemy and Healing Magecraft, and the Himmelsteins are not. Rather, the Himmelsteins, because of their anomalous reproductive methods and the strange traits associated with their Founder, lack any real dedication in their magical aptitudes. They can effectively learn any Magecraft as easily as any other, something that is very rare in the magical community, let alone among the normally linear development of Homunculi. Due to this, the Einzberns frequently rely on the Himmelsteins in instances in which they need expertise in another form of Magecraft. The speed with which members of the Family learn Mysteries, as well as their broad range of potential, ensures that if they don't know the needed Mysteries, they can soon learn them. One way or another. Excellence of Genesis Another major reason the Einzberns keep the Himmelsteins under their wing lies in the family's aptitude for creating and modifying life. The Einzberns have long sought a method of fabricating a Perfect Homunculus, a being that was effectively a "Human Elemental" and would have access to the unlimited Prana of the world, which they could then join with their Wish-Granting Sorcery Trait, allowing for the restoration of the Third Magic by creating a being which had infinite magical energy, infinite capacity to channel that energy, and inifinite ability to create magical effects with that channeled energy. In other words, a source of infinite miracles. However, the process of creating a Perfect Homunculus was lost a millennium ago. Despite this, the Himmelsteins, by following a different process, have long since been able to produce Homunculi that are closer to "Perfection." The Einzberns, though they find Himmelstein methods distasteful, have retained the family under careful restrictions and regulations for their own study. In effect, they hope that by studying the deviant methods of the family, they can learn how to overcome their own limitations. Pursuing Perfection Due in no small part to the personal obsession of the Himmelstein family's founder, Viergral von Einzbern, and the peculiar nature of the Einzbern family's goals, the Himmelstein family has taken as its chief goal the achievement of "Perfected Existence." This goal is complicated and difficult to understand as the exact definition of just what Perfected Existence really means or is in any practical sense of the term is fundamentally open to interpretation. Due to this, the Himmelsteins have developed a multitude of different paths and methods with which they pursue this goal, often at odds with the research and studies of other members. However, this diversification is seen as beneficial to the family rather than counterproductive and has opened new venues of development and opportunities for complex experimentation over the centuries. Self-Modification One of the primary methods by which the Himmelsteins seek to achieve perfection is by actively altering their own existence. In effect, they transform themselves into their own living experiments, performing extensive body modification. Alteration of the body is extremely common, even that of the Spiritual Core. Many members of the family are quite capable of performing extensive alterations even to their own brains and basic life processes, modifying the way they think, feel, and behave. Adaptations through the assimilation of foreign matter is also common. So extensive is this practice throughout the family that their shapeshifting attributes have been tailored to allow for this practice to be performed without drawback. There is no threat of rejection, physical, mental, or spiritual degradation, or health hazards from even the crudest of these practices. This means that many Himmelsteins are fundamentally chimerical existences; they incorporate the genetic, physiological, and psychological properties of a multitude of different organisms. Those with a natural aptitude for this practice are generally encouraged to acquire as much source material as possible for later use, or to employ raw materials in accordance with their own understanding of perfection. Such modifications are themselves fundamentally supernatural in origin, and are thus Mysteries. However, a great many that are purely physical in nature are completely biological in practice, not employing Prana at all. These modifications are often far in excess of the powers of the living organisms they were derived from. This is due to the individual performing the modification designing the fabricated structure in accordance with their own knowledge, skill, and precision, thus resulting in capabilities that are often far more potent than those found in modern life. Since this is tied to the skill of the practitioner in controlling and manipulating the flow of magical energy and their own innate supernatural powers, this often results in alterations that are comparable with spells from antiquity, even when not fabricating supernatural modifications. The time it takes to perform these modifications varies dramatically from one individual to the next, dependant on their personal skill and precision. However, in most cases, this is a relatively short procedure, especially if the practitioner has access to spells or techniques that can facilitate the process. Major alterations, even when working from minor genetic samples such as hair or blood, can often be achieved in minutes or even seconds with no notable inconvenience to the practitioner. Many Himmelsteins are known to employ Retroviruses fabricated from their own genetic material in order to expedite the process further, especially when performing full-body changes. Such modification is also used in a less extreme form by members of the family. By combining their self-modifying practices with their shapeshifting capabilities, the control of basic bodily functions becomes common. The controlled use of endorphins and adrenaline in combat is common, as is the removal of lactic acid buildups, the closing of wounds and injuries, direct restructuring of injured tissues into a healthy state, deactivation of pain receptors and pleasure, artificial synesthesea and hypersensitivity, and movement of tissue without the use of nerves are common practices among the family. Muscle shape, size, and texture are commonly altered, as is bone shape and density and the qualities of ligaments, tendons, and organs, to say nothing of nerves. Such modifications mean that it is, among other things, possible for members of the family to restructure their bodies to the extreme limits of their capacity to control their own innate mysteries at will. This also allows members of the family to, in most cases, detect and purge unwanted foreign bodies, such as poisons and diseases, by simply forcing the substance out via their shapeshifting capacities. Five-Pronged Pursuit During the course of the family's existence, the Himmelsteins have developed five core fields which they believe must be worked with in order to achieve a Perfected Existence. These fields are in turn tied with the five Fundaments of the family's core Magecraft. The first is the magical, the inherent supernatural capabilities of the individual. The second is the physical, including the basic biological and genetic structure. The third is the mental, pertaining to memories, thoughts and thought processes, skills, knowledge, and emotions. The fourth is the energetic, dealing with balances of prana, yin, yang, the flow of Qi, and various energy types. The fifth and final is the spiritual, dealing with Concepts, Spiritual Traits, Origins, Elements, Mystery, and the interactions between the Internal and External Worlds. Each of these fields of study have been pursued extensively in the near seven centuries of the family's existence, resulting in a multitude of spells and magical abilities at the family's disposal. Experimentation of Genesis The Himmelsteins do not focus solely on self-alteration with these principals, however. Those of sufficient rank and aptitude are given authority to create living experiments to test their theories and improve their studies, fabricating new organisms with distinct tratis or capabilities. Such creations often lead to improvements in the process of Coining, or in new modifications that can be employed by members of the family. This practice is seen as being of particular import to the Einzberns, as it allows them to see the actual concepts and processes developed by the Himmelsteins at work firsthand, and thus it is often overseeen by Einzbern representatives. Especially when high-ranking Himmelsteins are involved in the work. Recombination A common practice for Himmelsteins, both of themselves and their creations, is active Recombination. This is the process of altering the genetic code of an as yet unborn organism. However, due to Himmelstein aptitudes, genetic recombination of living members of the family is also common and often self-performed. This allows the Himmelsteins to produce organisms with distinct genetic traits and conditions not found naturally in the base organism. This technique, however, is of the greatest import when one considers that nearly all Himmelsteins are genetic recombinants of multiple individuals. Unlike normal Homunculi, who are based on a single individual, Himmelsteins have taken to incorporating genetic material from multiple sources in virtually all of their members. Accumulation of Mysteries Project Edelwurf Formation and Purpose History Modern Status Family History Founding of the Family Early History Middle History Recent History Major Events Scandals Foundation of the Family Shadowed Ruler Fomenting Rebellion The Reign of Days Forbiddance Der Einst Gefallenen Victor's Folly The End of a Nightmare The Season of Herod The Sleeping Nightmare Fire and Water Current Organization, Titles, and Development The Crystal Well What can be considered a sort of Eldritch Machine, the Crystal Well is a vast and powerful organic computer designed and constructed in the early days of the Himmelstein Family's history. The creator, one Heinrich von Himmelstein, devised the machine based on visions which he claimed to have received from a vast intellect, a so-called "Thoughtless Mind" that resided within the Moon. Built using a mass of crystals and a vast root network from an artificially designed and produced organism made from a sample said to come from the Yggdrasil, the Crystal Well became an advanced computational device capable of storing and processing titanic volumes of information. This information, recorded in a variety of organic gemstones that could be produced with Himmelstein Magecraft, such as diamonds, jet, and amber, would be input into various interfaces and used to calculate advanced formulae. The Himmelsteins soon put the Crystal Well to work as a part of their Coining process, utilizing the crystals as storage for genetic, psychological, intellectual, spiritual, and energetic information. The Well could be used, once it had been properly modified, to automatically produce Homunculi in accordance with the provided records. The Himmelsteins found that this greatly improved the versatility of their Coining, allowing them to input information from multiple individuals and allow the Well to calculate and carry out the needed modifications to produce viable individuals. This facilitated the rise of recombinant Homunculi among the family, a process that had previously been so painstakingly difficult as to be reserved for only the most unique of circumstances. To this day, the Crystal Well remains the origin of most Himmelstein Homunculi, their "parent." The well determines what will make up their genetics and minds, and while it does have the occasional quirk or anomaly, these have, until recently, been insignificant. The Well processes the needed information and operates under the supervision of a Department whose primary purposes are the maintenance and operation of the device and caring for newly created Homunculi, making them the caretakers of each generation of Himmelstein. They are the ones who determine what Homunculi are absolutely needed for each generation and how many to allow the Well to choose, what Records to provide the Well with, how many Homunculi to produce, and when the Well can begin or conclude production. The Department Head of this group is generally known either as Mother or Father, depending on their gender, due to their role in the creation of new lives. Kender The youngest stage of Himmelstein life beyond the test tube of the Crystal Well or a natural birth, the Kender are lliterally that: children. Kept in large groups called Klassen with no distinction between gender in regards to clothing or treatment, Kender are cared for primarily by the members of the Department governing the Crystal Well. In a nursery-like environment, growing up amid the myriad lights, gems, and roots of the Crystal Well and tended by the Department of Reproduction, the Kender are encouraged to adapt to their bodies, learn, or perhaps remember basic life-functions, and develop a strong sense of community and duty to the Einzberns. They are given lessons by the members of the Department and individuals of the rank of Meister and above when such are available, learning their basic capabilities, their personal roles, and the duties and obligations of the family. During this time, Kender begin their earliest studies into Magecraft, often consisting of exercises encouraging them to unlock partially-sealed memories that incorporate elements of conventional education. Once a Kender has developed the ability to use their first Lebensborn Fundament, they are considered to have graduated from the rank and move on to the next stage. Most Himmelsteins spend approximately two to four years as a Kender, during which time they mature to approximately the same physical age as an eight year-old human, roughly double the normal rate. This rate of development slows dramatically as they age, until evening out during puberty and matching the pace of a normal human. The uniform of the Kender consists of simple white gowns, often compared to dresses by those who've graduated beyond the rank. Anfänger Considered the first "culling phase" of Himmelstein life, those that have graduated from Kender status are introduced into the main compound of Castle Himmelstein. They remain in the same groupings as before, still without personal chambers, still without gender distinction in treatment or uniform. However, the uniform of the Anfänger is different as opposed to that of Kender, consisting of a loose white tunic and simple pants with slippers, again, all in white. During this time, the Anfänger are cared for and educated primarily by Kriegers and Göttliches Meisters receiving a multitude of difficult lessons and courses of study, training, and conditioning, and demonstrations from senior family members. Many individuals, including Toten Meisters and Großmeisters hold specific lessons or courses that are repeated with each generation. These lessons are often not merely dangerous, but outright lethal. The purpose of such training is dual: those who have the potential to succeed will excel and become more capable for these hardships, those that fail will die and cease to be a burden on the family. In this regard, teaching staff are often encouraged to be extremely violent with the Anfänger. Maiming or killing them is not prohibited unless it is outside of their education. Further, the former is much less significant, as in most cases it is possible to reconstruct and repair the damage dealt. Even brain damage is reparable, so long as one is not killed outright. Many of these courses resemble or include a variety of tortures, dependent largely on the natural talents of the individual Anfänger. Personal courses are sometimes provided, as are those tailored to groups of individuals with similar aptitudes, encouraging them to develop their natural abilities or overcome similar weaknesses. Regardless, virtually all Himmelsteins leave the process with an incomprehensible amount of mental and physical scarring, the latter purely repaired through Magecraft. During this time, the Anfänger are given more thorough lessons in Magecraft, control of their Sorcery Traits, techniques for delving their sealed memories, and methods of controlling and understanding their bodies. All are subjected to training and conditioning intended to allow them to adapt and function while under extreme physical and mental strain, often including practicing Magecraft or performing actions while maimed, mutilited, or deprived of one or more senses. Those that survive the full regimen of courses until reaching the age of eight are handed to a mentor of Meister rank, advancing to the rank of Lehrling. Lehrling Those that advance to the rank of Lehrling, literally enter an apprenticeship to a senior Himmelstein who falls into the Meister category. Traditionally, this will be a Toten Meister or Göttliches Meister, who are required to take Lehrlings as appointed by the Hohermeister. Großmeisters, on the other hand, may volunteer to take Lehrlings, though they are not required to do so. Regardless, once a Meister has taken a Lerhling, they may not cease the apprenticeship until the Lehrling is either dead or graduated. Permanent incapacitation has, historically, led immediately to the former condition in the family, as it implies some measure of incomprehensible spiritual distortion when taking the family's restoration capabilities in mind. During this time, the Lerhling shares quarters with their Meister and any other Lehrlings. Such quarters are usually akin to a large house in size rather than small rooms, though this can vary depending on the status of the Meister. They share meals and act as assistants to their Meisters, while at the same time studying with them, learning their skills, spells, and techniques, and being actively taught. During this time, Lehrlings generally receive education from other Meisters as well in the form of small lessons or courses. This normally occurs when their own Meister is occupied with sensitive, intensive, or dangerous work that might endanger the Lehrling or jeopordize the success of the endeavor. Unlike in the Anfänger phase, the courses of the Lehrling phase are intended solely to improve the capabilities of the students, not cull the weaker individuals. It is customary to pair Lehrlings with Meisters whose occupations are at odds with the Lehrlings' purposes and natural talents. Those who are made for performing magical research, for example, are often paired with Toten Meisters. Those that have natural talents in the martial arts often learn with members of the Medica Department. However, there is no set rule in this regard. Exceptions exist, and are not thought of as particularly rare. This practice was devised as a method of encouraging members of the family to diversify their talents and improve their adaptability. Much like the previous ranks, Lehrlings have a uniform. This consists of white pants and tunic with white slippers. However, unlike Anfänger, Lehrling uniforms incorporate a harness intended for carrying supplies, tools, and weapons and is constructed of a flexible, breatheable polymer that functions as light body armor. Unlike Anfänger, the uniform is more form-fitting, and is tailored to the individual rather than being a generic product. It also bears the insignia of the Department their Meister works in on a collar attached to the harness. Once a Lehrling has improved sufficiently in the opinion of their Meister, they are raised to the rank of Kampfer. Kampfer The Kampfer is the final stage of Himmelstein "childhood." Those that have reached a level of development and ability to be deemed suitable for field study by their Meisters are given this rank with approval from the Hohermeister and allowed to work alongside their Meister on all operations. At this point, they are effectively receiving on-the-job training, the goal being to acquire actual experience in their field while being supported by their Meisters. This is considered one of the two "culling phases" of Himmelstein development, though this varies greatly depending on the nature of the Meister the Kampfer studies under. Those who study under Göttliches Meisters and Großmeisters rarely experience serious danger in their work, mostly stemming from mishaps when such a thing occurs. Those studying under Toten Meisters, on the other hand, often face extreme danger regularly, with a high risk of death common. To such individuals, failure can easily lead to violent death. During their time as a Kampfer, the individuals continue to study and improve, just as during the Lehrling phase. However, now they often play a greater role in teaching as well, serving as assistants to their Meisters during classes and thus improving their own undestanding of the fundamentals of previous phases. Once a Kampfer has acquired enough experience to meet their Meister's standards, they are presented to the Hohermeister for scrutiny and forced to undergo testing. If they can pass the physical, mental, and technical examinations and the Hohermeister approves, they are raised to the rank of Krieger and are considered full-operatives of the family. Unlike previous ranks, Kampfer have no real uniform. They can wear what they want, so long as they indicate their department with a badge, pin, or collar when not in the field. Krieger Meister Göttliches Meister Toten Meister Großmeister Hohermeister Verstecktmeister Kriegsnamen Kendersnamen Traditions Taboos Known Members *'Agatha:' Großmeister and current Master-at-Arms of the Himmelstein family. Infamous for possessing a Conceptual Protophantasm that prevents any from on loss from battle. Called the God of War. *'Albert (Late):' A Kampfer of Siebold. Died under mysterious circumstances in Venice during the Fire and Water incident. *'Albrecht: '''Großmeister and current Department Head of Agriculture. A master martial artist who employs a multitude of advanced symbiotic familiars and Crystalized Miracles, allowing for the simultaneous casting of thousands of spells comparable to Noble Phantasms. Known as the Garden of Legion. *'Adelbert''' *'Adelheid: '''Kampfer of Albrecht under consideration for early graduation to Krieger. A living experiment in Dharmic and Daoist Alchemy and spiritualism designed by Lukas. Possesses a Sorcery Trait derived from Pure Lands akin to a Reality Marble. *'Brunhilda: Großmeister and current Overseer of the Crystal Well, and as such given the title Mother. Not known for her combat prowess. A stern, dignified woman said to resemble the Saint of Winter in some ways. *'''Dietrich: Hohermeister and living enigma, infamous for his capacity to sleep for days on end yet still somehow run the family in a satisfactory manner. The source of a multitude of rumors and mysteries even within the family, made all the more remarkable by the inability of member to confirm any of them. Called the Dreaming Reaper, though this title is not official. *'Elda:' Kampfer of Albrecht pending graduation to Krieger. One of a rare set of twins, an anomaly in the Crystal Well's Coining process. Known for her skills in the martial arts and notoriously aggressive disposition. Called the Carrion Cross. *'Ernst:' Kampfer of Siebold pending graduation to Krieger. One said to be "Close to Vier" in nature, with an abnormally strong "Shadow" of the Doppelganger in his mind. Known for his skills at stealth and the use of Pseudophantasms. Called Speak with Dead. *'Faust:' Großmeister and current Department Head of Research and Development. Said to have become the living manifestation of Martial Arts, and suggested by some as a potential candidate for Hohermeister. Mentor of Siebold and Albrecht. *'Gregor:' Toten Meister known as the Immortal. Said to have rendered himself conceptually invulnerable to external alteration through a temporal lock. Supposedly unkillable, and with exceptional physical prowess, but otherwise not notable. Supposedly something of a fool. *'Gwendolyn:' Kampfer of Siebold pending graduation to Krieger. Though officially titled Heavy Metal, the diminuitive girl is commonly known as The Gremlin. Known for her foul mouth and love, or perhaps lust, for advanced technology and machines. A grease monkey. *'Heinrich' *'Helmina:' Kampfer of Siebold pending graduation to Krieger. An infamously energetic martial arts enthusiast, said to take heavily after her mentor. A great fan of anime and manga, especially shonen works. Said to be one who is "Close to Vier" despite this. Known as Raising Hel. *'Herst: '''Großmeister and current Department Head of the Medica. A known paedophile who assumes the form of a grandfatherly old man, yet tolerated for his knowledge and skill in the fields of medicine, psychology, and related works. Said to have begun his study when medicine still dealt primarily with Humors. *'Jager: The Sleeping Nightmare. Not normally considered a member of the family, despite being a near-perfect replica of Vier. Kept in a comatose state in isolation. Rumored to have been created as a possible lure for Vier as a new body. May or may not have consciousness of his own. *'''Kaiser: Famous Toten Meister known as the Eye of God. One of the few Himmelsteins to show some of their scars, to say nothing of employing artificial bodyparts. Has replaced his ruined left eye with a Philosopher's Stone, hence his title. Said to utilize a perfect copy of Nameless Cults and to have a total mastery of every European, Middle Eastern, and Asian Magecraft. Or at least, so the rumors say. *'Kriemhild (Late)' *'Lars' *'Liesel:' Großmeister and Department Head of the now consolidated Communications and Engineering Departments. An oddball who loves machines and technology and claims the moon is a giant computer that she can talk to. Known to be heavily out of touch with reality and horribly inept at teaching. Widely believed to be completely insane, yet a genius in her fields. Mint Sister to Victor von Himmelstein. *'Ludmilla' *'Ludwig' *'Lukas:' Former Hohermeister who retired from the position after a mere decade of service, entering the Rozenkreutz Orden as a member. Retains heavy influence in the Himmelstein Family's political workings and internal affairs. Given free reign to use Himmelstein resources in his experiments into Eastern spiritual concepts and functions. A living Heroic Spirit who held a significant influence in Japanese history under the false identity Akechi Mitsuhide. *'Luthor' *'Miep: '''Großmeister and head of the Department of Intelligence. The Master of Espionage and Assassination for the family. Known to be a master shapeshifter possessing perfect control of her body. Infamous sadist. *'Paul (Late):' Kampfer of Siebold who died under mysterious circumstances in Venice during the Fire and Water incident. *'Richter (Late):' Krieger serving the Himmelsteins during the mid Fifteenth Century. One of the major players in the event known as Fate/Holy Land. Responsible for bringing the Zolgen and Malchiri heirs together, eventually resulting in their marriage and the birth of Makar Zolgen, better known as Matou Zouken. Also responsible for the long-standing contract between the Zolgen and Himmelstein families. *'Reinhardt:' Infamous Toten Meister known as Blood Reign, known for his perverse tastes and extraordinary skill with transformations, shapeshifting, and organic combat techniques, as well as his heavy use of Signets. Said to be fond of eating his targets. Considered the most heavily vampiric of acting Meisters. *'Rozalind:' Kampfer of Albrecth pending graduation to Krieger. Twin sister of Elda, sharing much of her personality and capabilities. Known as Carcass Rose. *'Rudolph''' *'Siebold:' Famous Toten Meister said to have attained the ability to create an infinite volume of free energy, increasing all of his capabilities without limit. An infamous fan of manga, anime, and Japanese Visual Culture in general, especially shonen works. A master martial artist who has said to have forgotten more about fighting than most Grand Masters ever learn. Also known as an idiot similar to the shonen heroes he admires. Known as Last Rites Siebold, though his official title is Burn Down the World, something he named himself. *'Siegfried:' Krieger, formerly a Kampfer of Siebold. Known as The Mauser due to an incident in Fuyuki after the city's Greater Grail was dismantled. Said to be somewhat shy, but shrewd and cunning, and showing skill in a wide range of studies. Said to be one that is "Close to Vier" and as such is officially titled Wake the Dead. *'Ulfrich' *'Ulrich:' Großmeister and current Head of the Production Department. A former Schutstaffel and current racial supremacist; believes that Homunculi are closer to the Original Humans than modern humans, and thus considers them greater beings. Said to have developed methods capable of mass-producing Protophantasms, and is sometimes compared with Gilgamesh due to the massive number of such artifacts he possesses and employs. Officially titled the Toymaker. *'Victor (Late):' Infamous Himmelstein who is said to have brought the single greatest shame upon the family; making them famous. Due to his own disregard for Himmelstein procedures, notations left by this early pioneer in the family's mechanical endeavors led to the revelation of a large number of texts and notes regarding Himmelstein Magecraft and his own works to an outside family under the name Frankenstein. The Shelley family to this day remain the only other users of the Magecraft. Responsible for making a mechanically modified Homunculus commonly known simply as the Monster that is believed to have killed him. Its current whereabouts are unknown. *'Viergral:' Founder of the family and Verstecktmeister, outranking the Hohermeister. Commonly called Vier. Said to have been killed on various different occasions. Current status is unknown, as he is believed to have died in 1976. Unnumbered Dead Apostle Ancestor called the Doppelganger. Not one who was named after the creature but, rather, the inspiration for the folklore itself. Said to have been a living Greater Grail with the Ley Lines of a Holy Land as a Magic Circuit and a peerless master of Magecraft. A great many feats and powers are attributed to him, so that it is difficult to tell what was real and what was deception. *'Wilhelm' *'Wolfram' Attributes Magecraft Sorcery Traits Thaumaturgy Crest Mystic Codes Concept Items Protophantasms Familiars and Subordinates Alternative Origins Trivia Category:Everdream Category:Homunculi Category:Creature Category:Bloodline Category:Faction Category:Magi Category:Einzbern Clan